User talk:HeroGaming
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Starhawk Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Bureaucrat Looks like you took away your own bureacrat rights by mistake. I just gave them back. As for rollback, it's completely unnecessary, as you already have rollback rights as part of admin rights. Ausir(talk) 14:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Upcoming Games. Don't just create pages on other wiki's advertising your own wiki, thats not how things are done, if your looking for more editors or to advertise your wiki, you could create blogs on other wiki's not pages. Tom Talk 09:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Also don't create pages for your ideas, they should also be blogs. Tom Talk 09:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm not demon vandle or whatever. Hi Hero Gaming, I was one of the people you banned at the terraria wiki, i would just like to say im not this demon vandle guy but i would like to say I'm sorry for trashing the ivy whip page. I know I should have some punishment for trashing it, but i think a year is a little too long. Please read this. Editing on the Terraria wiki? Just wondering about the Terraria wiki and when we will be able to edit pages again because at the moment I cannot even edit my page which I was really wanting to do as I only just created a wikia account a few days ago. If you could answer and reply that would be nice :) Tastylicious 03:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Error Mackro Whenever you get a chance take a look at the front page. I made a new page for this wiki's editing policy in the Help section. I want your opinion on it. Most of it is common sense wiki stuff, but some of it is specific.Error MackroTalk 23:50, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about this link: http://starhawk.wikia.com/wiki/Help:General_guidelines_to_editing Error MackroTalk 02:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, I enjoy editing this wiki. Remember if you want add or change anything on the guidelines go ahead. You are the founder, so if there are any policies you want to add or revise you should be the head call on that. Most of the things you told me I have in the (early) guidelines page so new people should also be clear on that. Also, just specify something , I opened the front page but locked it up again after that message. I don't know if you want to leave it open now since it is still early. I mean, I fixed up that page but eventually I guess when this gets bigger we're going to want a more polished and streamlined page like the bigger wikias. I'm not good with that stuff, but if you are which I assume, you can handle it yourself and I don't need to leave it open for others. Nice graphic by the way it's better than the one I just hotfixed in there, and we got a new return to the front page emblem, I've been trying to figure out how to do that myslef but now I don't have to. :D Oh, and one more thing, I tried making a General Starhawk forum but it's fucked up. I did something worng with code. If you have time it'd be nice if you can take a look at it and fix it. It takes you to a blank page like an ordinary wiki page that has no format or layout. Error MackroTalk 20:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC)(PS- Starhawk private beta is coming out soon, so if I get in I'll be doing some updating...if get in) I'm In I just got a beta code, so I'm now offcially in the private beta. I'll be doing some updating, as well as posting some new beta footage from myself. Keep on the look out. Error MackroTalk 20:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Today It started today, I was playing for little bit before I had work Request? Can i please be an admin, because i really want to help this wiki and i am an active rollback on the Battlefield Wiki so i know what i am doing if you want proof here:http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki:User_Rights Check trusted users part. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 07:23, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism control Hi, I made a popular new page, "Intro to Beta", I'm publicizing it, getting readers & editors to the wiki, my page, and other pages. So, of course, I'm also attracting vandals. I ran into this on the Warhawk Wiki too (which I'm the admin of and I wrote 2/3rds of it -- http://warhawk.wikia.com/wiki/Warhawk_Wiki). Can I get some powers on this wiki, enough so I can put a 2 week ban on vandals? 2 people just came in today and repeatedly replaced a bunch of text with things like "GOML" and swears and stupid stuff. Right on the very day that we have 50,000 beta invites going out to newbies, so the page is more needed than ever. --Jason C.K. 01:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *Hi, I'm not sure what you mean by I have to edit to gain rights. I've made 148 edits. What else should I be doing? --Jason C.K. 02:36, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I've started a list of empty pages that need to be deleted (http://starhawk.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pages_to_delete). Can I get the power to delete them? --Jason C.K. 15:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yes, I'm ok with how you wish to run the wiki, and I would like having admin rights, thanks. --Jason C.K. 03:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Some help I wanted to say if you need any help on some stuff on this site such as decorating the main page or maintaining stuff feel free to ask me. As well know if you need some help on adding a image logo on the browser tab icon. - KingLazy93 22:21, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Greetings and Assistance Hello HeroGaming! My name is Jorge and I work on the Community Development team at Wikia! With Starhawk on the horizon, we wanted to we wanted to overhaul the Starhawk wiki to look better than ever and really grab peoples' attentions. We think a main page redesign would really keep the page captivating and additional categories would improve use navigation. If you have any input or ideas, just leave me a message. Let me know if you agree!--JAlbor 16:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello there HeroGaming! I got your message and I'm thrilled you are commited to the site. Thank you for all your input. While I can't invest as much time as I would like, I will keep everything you said in mind. My main goal is to get the front page to really captivate viewers. Considering the quality of the game, as you rightly point out, I do not think that will be a problem. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:49, March 23, 2012 (UTC) By the way! I'd love to make some custom header images. Could you let me know what font you used for the skin design? I'd like to keep everything consistent. Thanks!Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC)